Purple VS Green
by TheSealer
Summary: Evil versus Evil showdown! Ben Tennyson, the ruthless Overlord of the Universe battles his old nemesis, Sari Sumdac, the techno-organic girl powered by the Allspark. It's a showdown with twists and more twists, pain and a lot of hate! Which teenage ruthless villain shall walk away alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered Glass** is a family continuity of the Transformers where the Decepticons are the heroes and the Autobots are the villains. **Sari Sumdac (SG Animated)** is the evil version of the Sari of the Transformers Animated.

**Ben Tennyson (Omniverse timeline)** is a teenage hero with a watch-like device attached to his wrist that lets him transform into different alien heroes. But the **Ben (SG)** is owned by CheshireP of deviantart. She makes art about Ben Tennyson and Sari Sumdac.

The idea of this fanfic came from Nightnightwalker98 of deviantart who has an artwork of evil vs evil: **Ben (SG) versus Sari (SG Animated)**.

**Inspired by (deviantart): **Ben 10 Shattered Glass- Ben Tennyson by _CheshireP_

**Inspired by (deviantart): **SG Sari vs SG Ben by _Nightnightwalker98_

* * *

Ben Tennyson was sitting on his throne made of the most precious taydenite. In his warlord fortress on Earth, the ruthless Overlord of the Universe walked to his balcony to watch his capitol laboring at his feet.

In his black and green theme jumpsuit-like armor, his tattered-in-two cape waved by the night's cold wind. The only thing about his outfit that wasn't black and/or green were the shoulder pads, made of the skull of two alien animals now extinct. His green eyes carried dark circles, a mark that had remained with Ben almost as long as the burn mark in his left cheek.

It was magnificent! The all planet Earth, no longer divided by borders and wars. United under Overlord Tennyson's mighty heel. The people worked on the fields, factories to build the future at his image. And it was no different from on the rest of the Universe. From Earth to Anur Transyl, from the Milky Way to Andromeda. Peace reigned supreme in the all Universe, all thanks to Overlord Tennyson who united the Universe against the corruption and division.

Of course, a great many refused to embrace Ben's ideal Universe. Those were detrimental to the dream. So they had to be disposed of. The entire Incurseanrace served as an example for dissidents.

"_Bow before me, or burn before me."_ – that was Ben's motto, carved in the gates of his fortress.

A beeping sound from his omnitirx medallion on his chest pulled him out on his thoughts. That wasn't the real Omnitirx – which remained attached to his left wrist – but simply a comm device.

"_Almighty Overlord Tennyson, we are picking up an unidentified foreign object heading towards the planet_." – it was the Plumber commander of the orbital station around Earth.

"Haven't I ordered you to not interrupt me while I'm daydreaming?" – Ben questioned calmly. He could hear a shudder from the comm link.

"_My humblest apologies, Almighty Overlord_." – the commander said hastily. – "_But the unidentified object is approaching the planet at hypervelocity. We tried to shoot it down but it keeps dodging our shots. And it passed right through the shield."_

Ben looked up to see a slowly growing purple-light dot in the night sky. An optic illusion caused by the incoming object. He recognized it right away.

"Fine, I'll deal with it." – Ben said not taking his eyes off the purple 'object'. – "Then I'll schedule your torture session for bugging me. That's all, Commander."

"_Yes, Almighty Overlord Tennyson_." – the Commander felt a chill up his spine towards the future. Ben's punishments were known to make people wish for death.

Ben watched as the purple shooting-star came closer, soon to crash-land in his throne room. The Overlord watched unfazed as that happened, the purple object landed right on Ben's throne. The shockwave ruined the room; the floor only resisted the crash do to its vigorous foundations. The throne remained intact thanks to the hardiness of its material.

The purple figure was a girl roughly about Ben's age. She wore a simple dress, shoes and long stockings. The whole outfit was colored in light purple and a sick, light green. She had tanned skin and big, red eyes, completely opposite to Ben's big, green ones. Her purple hair was arranged in two ponytails by two small red spikes. Her outfit did have red spiked in her shoulders and stockings. Around her neck she had the remains of a destroyed collar her 'father', Isaac Sumdac, had used to control her and do experiments on her. Her name was Sari Sumdac, a sociopathic girl and hated enemy of Ben Tennyson.

"Sari."

"Hello, Ben." – she greeted with a sharp-toothed smirk. – "How is the scar I gave you?"

"Much better." – Ben massaged the burnt left cheek, taking a step forward. – "Now that you're here I'm gonna break your neck for all the trouble you caused me. Justice will be served."

"Justice? AH!" – she scoffed. – "This comes from the guy who has trillions of slaves on every galaxy and built his empire on the broken backs of his conquests."

"The Universe was divided. I did it a favor. I united every race, every galaxy into a prosperous Empire. There has been no war ever since." – Ben shrugged. – "Okay, sure there were trouble-makers who didn't want my peace, so I had to get rid of them. Tragic yeah, but I think the Universe can move on without a handful of races and planets. Compared to some bozos who tried to conquer the whole Universe, I was a pretty merciful guy."

"Trust me, I won't be." – Sari rolled her eyes. A dark-purple armor with red highlights covered her body. The helmet with a big black visor and two dots serving as optics.

Sari Sumdac was no normal girl. She was a techno-organic being, a unique specimen. An ancient race called Transformers – giant, sentient robots capable of transformation – were divided in a war of two factions. The heroic freedom fighters Decepticons, led by Megatron, against the tyrannical Autobots, ruled by Ultra Magnus.

Sari Sumdac was given life when an egomaniacal human scientist, Isaac Sumdac, touched her when she was a protoform – protoforms were the first phase of a Transformer's life cycle. That way, Sari gained human form and immediately attacked Sumdac. The man kept her imprisoned with an electric collar and made experiences on her body to reverse-engineer her circuitry. Sari grew up as a detached, unsympathetic, sadistic girl until she was strong enough to break free from her 'father'. She murdered Isaac and escaped into space where she learnt to dominate her powers and eventually met the Transformers.

"That's something we have in common, Sari." – Ben activated his Omnitrix and a burst of green light enveloped him. – "I won't have mercy on you, either."

Ben was the holder of the Omnitrix, the unique device that allowed its master to transform into any sentient alien creature in the Universe. It had been engineered by the Galvan Azmuth, the smartest being in three (arguably five) galaxies.

Ben found the Omnitrix when he was just ten. Living with an alcoholic father and an uncaring mother, he ran away once he figured what his new toy could do. Staying on the run for years, Ben learnt how to master the Omnitrix and began to dream of using it to create world peace. On his terms.

Right now, Ben had transformed into Rath, a tall humanoid tiger-like alien with severe anger-management issues, breathtaking strength and stamina and simple intelligence. Instead of claws on his fingertips, he had one coming out of each wrist.

"Let me tell ya something, Sari Robot-Girl Sumdac!" – Rath started one of his many, many metaphorical statements which had not much sense. – "You think you can teach Rath a lesson? You're gone way to far thinking you can teach Rath a lesson, even though you haven't taken a step since you crashed in. So Rath's the one whose gonna do the lesson teaching!"

Sari's response was to activate her roller skates and sprint lighting fast towards Rath. She skipped fast around the tiger alien, using her red-energy swords to slash at him. Rath tried to strike her, but she was too agile.

"Hold still so Rath can slice you!"

"Save it, kitty-breath." – she giggled mockingly. Rath just groaned and brought a powerful fist to the ground. The shockwave swatted Sari into a wall. Rath leaped on her but she rolled out of the way just in time to avoid being stabbed.

"So you wanna a race, Robot-Girl?" – Rath punched the Omnitrix attached to his chest and he changed into a new alien. This was a smaller, more slender feline. With black and blue themed fur. The hands, feet and eyes had spiky structures.

"Fastrack!" – Ben announced the alien's name. He had that habit of shouting out the name when changing into an alien. Fastrack raced after Sari in the large room. He was faster and more agile than her. Fastrack roundhouse kicked her into the balcony. Her helmet fell off.

"Say 'Geronimo'!" - Fastrack raced at her, intending the throw her off the veranda but Sari did a somersault and Fastrack couldn't decelerate in time and he fell over the balcony. – "Uh, oh!"

"Ah!" – Sari laughed at that. – "You should have said that yourself!"

Another flash of green light and Ben was rising up on the sky above the balcony as a new alien. This one was red-scaled with a big beak, like a pterodactyl with a jetpack and small but vigorous wings.

"Astrodactyl!" – he shouted with a squawk.

"Two can play at that game, dino-parrot." – Sari activated her own jetpack, with metallic wings for balance, and shot into the sky after her enemy. Astrodactyl fired an energy beam from his mouth at Sari. She made a shield of red energy and saved herself.

"Nice tr…" – next thing she knew, Sari was paralyzed by an energy whip of Astrodactyl.

"Gotcha!" – he squawked in excitement. Astrodactyl enveloped another whip around her and span her away into a building. Sari was stunned by the hit, she almost bit the dust when Ben came descending upon her. Sari dodged the hit and her arms joined together into a small cannon.

"Nighty night!" – she hissed firing a lightning bolt at Astrodactyl. The shot was pure electricity which messed up his jetpack. Astrodactyl came down increasingly fast in a square of the metropolis.

"Oh, man!" – he changed just in time before the crashing. Frightened people scattered away from the crater before the dust even settled. Sari made a vertical B-line for the spot but when she came down, Ben wasn't there.

"Tennyson! Show yourself, you…" – Sari felt a cold shiver up her bio-mechanical spine. A dark, echoing voice whispered from within her:

"Ghostfreak!"

"No!" – the techno-organic shrieked. Her body moved by itself with shaky movements; Ben trying to seize full control of her, Sari fighting to regain it. Ghostfreak was a ghostly alien capable of possession and other ghost powers:

"Next order of business, you're gonna bow down and say my name." – Ghostfreak's voice taunted within her. Sari felt her knees bending against her will. She urged them to stand straight.

"Say my name!"

"Nobody! Controls! ME!" – Sari roared, her eyes emitted a purple light, her body unleashed a shockwave, drawing cracks in the ground around her. The closest buildings were ravaged by purple lightning coming from Sari.

Inside her mind, Ghostfreak felt a powerful entity trying to wrest control of his host from him. But it wasn't Sari. It was something much bigger and powerful. In the darkness, the Ectonurite came face to face with a giant pair of purple glowing eyes.

"GET OUT, YOU IMPUDENT INSECT!" – a deep, male voice wreaking of age roared like a thunder. Next thing he knew, Ghostfreak was expelled from Sari's body, completely stunned:

"Wow, what was that?"

"YOU'RE DONE FOR, TENNYSON!" – Sari roared with a savage shark smile. Except that now her eyes were still glowing purple and her voice sounded like two talking: her own and the deep, male voice inside her. Her hand fired a purple energy blast which stroke Ghostfreak head on instead of phasing through him.

Ghostfreak suddenly felt like his body weight a ton. That attack hadn't hurt him but it sure changed him somehow.

"What did you do?"

"That blast will keep you solid." – Sari spoke normally now and her eyes were red again. – "No more phasing through my attacks!"

She brought out a big hammer, also made out of red energy like all her weapons, and came rolling at him. Ghostfreak had only a split-second to react when Sari crushed him with the massive hammer. The solidified ghost had had no escape.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" – Sari chuckled lightly in victory...

"Nanomech!" – or not. That was another one of Ben's alien. A biomechanical tiny, flying insect. Sari saw him right in front of her face.

"You little flee!" – Sari tried to crush Nanomech with her palm.

"No flee." – Nanomech said in high-pitched voice. – "Fly like a butterfly, sting like a bee."

To prove his point, he zapped Sari's hand with his tiny green laser. That only served to annoy her. Nanomech was too agile to catch and he flew into Sari's left ear.

"Uh, oh!" – she cringed, fearing what would happen next. The green blast inside her skull and the transformation sound confirmed her fears. Ben was turning into a new alien inside her head!

"Upgrade!"

"NOOO!" – Sari cried out, falling to her knees. Upgrade was a mass of living nano-technology, capable of merging with any machine and upgrading it. And now he was merging with Sari's cyber-organic cells. Ghostfreak had tried to control her mind and failed because she (or possibly something else) fought back. But Upgrade was seizing control of her body, something she couldn't fight back. – "This can't be happening!"

"It is happening Sari." – Upgrade spoke like Ben with a robotic tone, like hearing his voice through the radio. His tone sounded delighted. – "You know, I think I'll let your body intact after I kill you. To have some fun with it in the more intimate times."

"You bastard!" – Sari spat with disgust and hate. She had always despised Ben since he had exterminated the Transformers race. Not that she ever cared for any of them, Autobot or Decepticon alike. But they were her source of living and now she was an outcast in the whole Universe. – "Get out of me!"

"You think you can boss me around? You think you can beat me, Robot-Girl? Think again. You're just a slave hard to put in chains." – Upgrade whispered tauntingly. Sari's armor was being covered with a black substance with green lines. It was Upgrade's body taking over from the inside out. He talked as he kept corrupting and abusing her body:

"I took over the greatest weapon in the Universe when I was just 10. I killed Vilgax, the Conqueror, exterminated those Incurseans, enslaved Azmuth himself, blackened entire rebellious worlds, conquered galaxies and destroyed all who opposed my dream of Universal peace. I am God of everything and everything is me!"

Upgrade took control of Sari's left arm. He forced it extend a blade of red energy and stabbed Sari in the right arm. She couldn't swallow a cry out, blood and a purple substance leaked from the wound.

"Let that be a lesson." – he said without mercy or pity. That wound was just what drove Sari's already infernal hate into overdrive.

"TENNYSSON!"

Once again, Upgrade felt that immensely powerful presence within Sari. Her whole body shone purple, like a beacon in the middle of the city. Like what happened with Ghostfreak, Upgrade's possession attempt was cut short and expelled out of her body. Only this time with a jolt of purple energy. Upgrade regressed back into Ben.

"Now that…was a total rush!" – he panted, sweating. It had been a long time since a fight hadn't pushed him like this. Sari was back on her feet, a purple aura around her. She had murder written all over her eyes and for once in a long time, Overlord Ben Tennyson felt fear.

"It's over, Tennyson!"

"Guess again." – Ben smirked, choosing a transformation that would put an end to this fight. A blast of green light much bigger than the ones that came before and Ben's figure increased greatly.

"Way Big!" – this was one of Ben's most powerful alien. A giant humanoid the size of a skyscraper with a big fin in his head. Not only had a hard skin, great size but Way Big was also armed with a cosmic ray from his wrists.

Sari gulped, taking a step back. This was one of the few transformations she didn't want to fight. She had hopped she could kill Ben before he had the chance of using it. Way Big crossed his wrists together in front of his face. Sari gasped; she knew what was coming. A cosmic ray fired from his wrists. Sari raised her shield just in time, but it wasn't holding on. It was cracking apart.

"AAARRGGHH!" – Sari shrieked feeling the ray hitting her. She passed out from the pain and exhaustion. Way Big stopped the attack:

"I told you I wouldn't have mercy on you." – Way Big sneered in his thunderous, echoing voice. He lifted his foot and paused it over her bruised body. The Overlord intended to crush her slowly, painfully.

But then Sari's body jolted awake, healed and rejuvenated. She stabbed her blades into Way Big's foot. He groaned and pulled his foot away. Sari was back on her feet, unleashing purple lighting from her fingertips.

"And I told you _I _wouldn't be merciful on you, didn't I?" – she leaped into attack. This wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

This is just the first chapter. Tell me if you like it. What more transformations of Sari's powers do you wanna see? And who's the entity inside Sari? Just wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Visitor**: About the grammar, if you're referring to Ben, I wanted his speech to fit his padron. He sees himself as a God of sorts and talks like everyone else in the Universe is a hopeless child who needs his iron-fist to grow up properly. But he's still a teenager. You may have caught his catchphrase when he fell from the sky. About the "r***" but if you're referring to Ben (Upgrade) suggesting to use Sari's dead body a toy afterwards…like I said, Ben is still a teenager, but a ruthless one and has no hesitation in using other people as he sees fit. Ben is very arrogant, thinking he's God and all, but he and Sari have a history. As their encounter proved, they crossed paths many times and she gave him a handful of headaches. Because of that Ben doesn't consider her just a one-time upstart. Mind you that he doesn't respect her and has love for her, mind you.

Warning: This chapters has a bit of blood and gore.

**Inspired by (deviantart)**: Ben 10 Shattered Glass- Ben Tennyson by CheshireP

**Inspired by (deviantart)**: SG Sari vs SG Ben by Nightnightwalker98

* * *

Sari uses her roller skates and lighting speed to run in Way Big's leg, all the way to the top. The Overlord attempts to squash her but she's too fast:

"Hold still, flee!"

"Fleas jump, I roll." – she counters though Way Big probably can't hear her. She dodges and zigzags to the Omnitrix attached to his chest.

"What are you doing?" – he roars, trying to smash her again but careful not to press the Omnitrix by mistake. It would cause an unwanted reboot. Sari takes opportunity of his momentary hesitation and drives her blades through the Omnitrix. Green and purple sparks burst from the device and Way Big winces:

"What have you done, you bitch!?"

Sari smirks and leaps from the giant alien's chest. She uses her jetpack to fly to a safe distance. Way Big roars into the night and explodes into green and purple light. Sari watches from the air with bloodthirsty delight as Way Big shrinks down back into Ben.

Sari draws her blades again and lands right in front of him. Ben laid on his knees, tired from that overload. He looks up with hatred at the sneering techno-organic.

"You're gonna pay for damaging my transformation!"

Sari responds physically with a kick in his face and shoves her foot hardly into his stomach, pinning the Overlord to the ground:

"I was given the power of the Allspark, the _true_ greatest weapon in the Universe. I snuffed out the spark of Megatron, the Righteous and cut off the head of Ultra Magnus, the Supreme. I was blessed by the one and only Unicron, the Destroyer God, and given his life-blood running in my veins." – she spoke, imitating the speech he himself as Upgrade gave when he tried to take over her body.

"The Destroyer God. So that's what I saw in your mind." – Ben groans. Unicron was the Devil of sorts to the extinct Transformer race. A primordial being who is the incarnation of destruction and chaos. It was said that the nearly non-existent substance known as Dark Energon, a source of great dark power, was his very blood.

Both times – as Ghostfreak and Upgrade – Ben tried to control Sari, he had felt a being of immense power expelling him. A male, ancient voice had roared at him. He then also recalled the purple liquid Sari had bled when he made her stab herself. – "That purple stuff…is Dark Energon."

"Bingo, Tennyson. I have the essence of a _true_ God in me." – she puts a great emphasis on the word.

"In case you didn't notice, I _am_ a true God!" – he replies with a growl.

"You're nothing!" – Sari spits in his face with gusto. She was really enjoying humiliating this self-proclaimed God Tennyson. Too bad his minions and slaves were too frightened to come watch. – "Without the Omnitrix, you're nothing but a puny human."

"Aren't you also just a 'human' without that Allspark boost and the blood of Unicron?" – Ben retortes and Sari shrugs:

"Fair enough." – she raises her blade. – "But enough chit-chat. I'm gonna take your head, but first I want you to squirm. And you're about to squirm big time."

Sari shoves the tip into Ben's left eye, earning an agony-filled scream from the ruthless teenager. The sound of Ben's pain was divine music to her ears!

"It hurts, doesn't it? And only gets worse." – she twists the blade into a 90 degree angle, dilacerating Ben's eye. Then she removes her blade mercilessly, drawing a spray of blood and fragments of the ruined eyeball with it. – "That was for forcing me to stab myself, crybaby!"

Ben cries out, clutching his partially empty eye socket. The pain was excruciating. No one had ever managed to strike him like that. Sari just laughs, laughs in pure enjoyment and pleasure. The laughing drew Ben's good right eye's gaze. It burned with a hate as intense as Sari's own when Upgrade possessed her.

"YOU BITCH!"

Confident by her eminent victory and laughing into the sky, Sari doesn't notice Ben taking that opportunity. He kicks her in the gut away from him. He's up in less than a second and firing punch after punch into Sari's face and chest. His fury gives him such fast reflexes, the disoriented girl can't counter them until she falls on the ground. Ben places a foot in her neck to keep her grounded. How ironic that their positions had been reversed in just a few seconds.

Sari gazes surprised at her enemy. He had pinned her with a series of simple but fast punches without resorting to any transformation. She glances at his one good eye, which shines with bloodlust. Instead of fearing it, she smiles curiously:

"What do you know?" – she speaks in an almost musing tone. – "Maybe you do have some fire, Tennyson."

"Shut up!"

Sari slashes at his leg with her blade. It doesn't amputate his foot, but is enough to make him back off. The Omnitrix chimes indicating it was back in business. Ben turns into a new transformation:

"Swampfire!" – a humanoid plant-like alien with a green and black colored body. The head was a flame-patterned flower of sorts. He has red petals on his shoulders. "Eww, when was the last time you took a bath?" – Sari half-jokes. Swampfire can ignite methane out of his hands and use fire attacks, but that also gives him a nauseous stench.

"Laugh all you want, Robot-Girl." – having no nose, Swampfire speaks with a nasally voice. Swampfire uses his plant regeneration abilities to heal his eye.

"Neat trick, methane-breath." – Sari mutters. She knows Swampfire can't harm her so she waits for his next move.

"You've seen nothing yet." – Swampfire punches the Omnitrix and changed into another creature. – "NRG!"

NRG – pronounced 'En-er-G' – looks comically like a fat, walking hoven. But that's actually a resilient suit to keep his true, harmful form concealed. NRG, inside his armor, is a being of pure, red, radioactive energy. The armor is capable of containing high levels of radiation and heat.

"Uh, oh." – Sari grimaces. NRG is one of the aliens who can actually kill her. NRG's power can melt metal and poison organic life. It's harmful to both her halves. The only safety is the armor that blocked most of NRG's powers.

"Take that." – NRG shouts in his Russian accent. He fires a red beam through the face-vents of his suit. Sari avoids it with an easy acrobatic and lands behind him.

"Ah! Nice try, you big fat boiler! Inside that armor you're too slow." – she extends long, sharp, red-energy claws from her fingertips and slashed at NRG. Only to find out her claws shatter without even scratching the surface. NRG turns sluggishly around and Sari shoots into the sky with her jetpack. She doesn't want to be anywhere near his reach.

"You're right on that, Sari. I'm too slow inside this suit." – NRG chuckles. The lid-like top piece of the armor opens up and a flying, red glowing humanoid comes out – NRG's true form.

"Oh, scrap! Me and my big mouth." – Sari mutters at herself. She flies further away; now that he was out of the suit, NRG's radiation is no longer contained and his powers increase.

"Take this!" – this time NRG fires a wide beam of energy at her. Sari has to use the jetpack's turbo to avoid being incinerated. This has turned into a cat-mouse chase, NRG as the cat and Sari as the mouse. Free from the suit, NRG is as fast and maneuverable in the air as she. Worst was, Sari has no way to counter his powers.

He shoots another beam and she avoids it. The beam instead digs a massive hole in a building and the entire structure comes falling down, killing everyone inside.

"Nice shot, Tennyson!" – she shouts without stopping or turning to face him. – "Way to kill your own subjects!"

"Their lives are nothing. Their deaths are just an honorable way to serve me. Is there anything more honorable than to die by the hand of a God?" – he shouts back.

A lucky shot is too close to her and the intense heat deactivates her jetpack. Sari comes crashing into the ground but avoids injury. The landing place is the wide terrace of a building.

NRG fires again and this time strucks Sari dead on. She raises her shield to offer some protection, yet it's not enough. The radiation and heat strike her, making her circuitry and biology suffer painfully.

"AAAARRGGHH! – she cries out much like Ben had when she mutilated his eye. Every fiber of her being hurts and she hugs her body in agony. Sari can barely breathe, let alone fight now.

In the air, NRG laughs watching her pain. It serves her right for challenging him in the first place. The Overlord decides to let her suffer a bit more before finishing her off.

"It's raining death. Your death, Sari." – he jokes malevolently, unleashing mere sparks and weak beams over her. These can't kill her just yet, but the increasing energy would increase the pain. She keeps crying out even more with every bit of radiation that hits her.

"Time for the finale." – NRG creates a small orb of energy. The orb keeps growing until it's bigger than a car. Sari's barely moving now; she won't be able to escape this. – "Goodbye!"

NRG hurls the orb at her unmoving body. It hits and wipes out the whole building and surroundings. The people inside and around have also perish, but the merciless Overlord doesn't give them as much as a thought. What matters is that the one who had defied him is finally gone.

"And that's what happens when you mess with me!" – he sneers. But when the dust settles… – "Say what?!"

While that section lays in ruins, Sari's standing body is floating in midair where she had been. A red aura circles her, slowly turning purple. With her eyes closed, Sari begins to laugh maniacally.

"You, you should be dead!"

"And you should have finished me off right away instead of having your fun." – she retorts, eyes still closed. When she finally opens them, they're glowing in an orange-red light. The same color of NRG's own substance.

"You ever heard 'what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger'?" – she asks. – "Didn't you wonder how I regenerated after taking Way Big's ray? Why I kept growing stronger every time we faced?"

It was then it occurred to him! Sari has fought him many times before. From one encounter to the next, Ben discovered she got harder and harder to fight. While he did get new aliens between fights, she got considerably more powerful. What's stranger, she also appeared to get better during some of the fights. It was then it hit him!

"The Allspark!"

"Bingo, Tennyson!" – she smirks. – "The Allspark is energy that can create its own energy. It evolves by itself when necessary. And that power is with me. When I'm struck down, I evolve! Now I'm immune to your attacks."

She flies up at his level and put her hands together, creating a growing orb of radioactive energy. It grows to match the one NRG threw at her.

"You know what they say about negative feedback." – she states and throws the orb at him.

"Feedback?" – NRG has an idea at the last second. He quickly turns into a new alien. – "Chromastone!"

Chromastone takes the radioactive hit full on. His body is made of purple crystal with magenta shard-spikes over his shoulders and head. He absorbs the energy of the impact and unleashes a multi-colored beam at Sari. Chromastone can absorb energy and redirect it back out. Sari uses a shield to protect herself.

"Tennyson!" – she growls and flies at him. Chromastone mimics her and the two are once again exchanging blows. She uses only melee attacks, since Chromastone absorbs energy attacks. Her blades are sharp and strong though not so much against crystal.

Chromastone grabs and hurls her at another building. Sari is thrown off balance but manages to land without a problem. Chromastone lands close to her. Sari replaces her blades with bigger chainsaws, capable of cutting through crystal with much more ease.

"Get ready to weep, Tennyson!" – she comes at him, chainsaws gridding. Chromastone sees his chance and turns into a new alien. – "Feedback!"

Feedback has a slender body covered in black skin. His face sports a big cyclopean eye and two antennas. His tail and antennas were long and ended in plugs. Those plugs connect with Sari's armored body and begin to quickly drain her energy.

"No!" – she cries out, growing weak by the second. Too weak to stop what is happening. – "This can't be happening."

"Sorry, Robot-Girl." – Feedback sneers. – "It totally is."

Sari falls on her knees, her energy completely drained from her. The remains of Allspark energy she had will regenerate her, but it would take time. For now she was at Ben Tennyson's mercy.

"Diamondhead." - Feedback changes into another crystal alien. Made of pale green diamond and bulkier than Chromastone. He has the power to create crystals as extensions of his body.

Diamondhead extends his arm into a large spear. He looks into the exhausted Sari's eyes and smirks. This was over. He had won.

"Goodbye." – he stabs her chest and impales her into a wall. The light in Sari's red pupils goes out. The spear is thick and caught several of her vitals, mechanical and organic alike. Purple blood, liquid Dark Energon, leaks from her wound.

Diamondhead turns back into Ben and walks away from the battlefield. Let this be a warning to all those who dares stand against a God.

"Not so fast, Tennyson."

Ben stops in his tracks, eyes going wide. It can't be possible! His mind has to be playing tricks on him! He turns around to see Sari Sumdac, with a large hole in her chest, walking towards him. The hole is big enough for Ben to see through it.

"No, it can't be." – Ben gasps. – "How…"

"Forgotten so soon." – Sari points at the hole in her chest. It was now that Ben notices the hole isn't empty. A purple, glittering crystal is at the center, still attached to Sari's body. Ben recognizes what it is and it's properties:

"Oh, man! How could I forget?" – Ben groans at his mistake. – "Dark Energon can reanimate the dead."

"Exactly, Tennyson. This fight is not over yet."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

Ben has tons of powerful aliens but Sari just keeps coming back! Who wins?!


End file.
